


A Promise

by Southernpeach13



Series: Big Brother Zodak [1]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: AU, Angst, Babies, Baby Adam, Big Brother Zodak, Fluff, Other, Series: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002), Zodak raises Adam, Zodak raises a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.As Zodak's feet crunch under the snow he stumbles upon the wreckage of a ship and a small bundle is pushed into his arms.
Relationships: Zodak & Prince Adam
Series: Big Brother Zodak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004118
Kudos: 4





	A Promise

Zodak wasn't one to socialize.   
  
The Elders’ knew this, as did the rest of the Cosmic Enforcers.

Not since his brother was killed.

He jugement became clouded. 

He no longer remained Neutral to realities of what was good and evil.

Not after what Hsss did to his brother.

Zodak shuddered at the memory as his feet crunched against the snow.

His brother screams as he was offered to the snakes king.

He still has nightmares of Hsss’s jaw opening wide, swallowing his brother whole as he was thrown Snake Mountain.

  
  


Zodak didn't know why he left his house today. He should be mediating, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Zodak continued to walk through the cold mountains.

He felt his heart drop as he found a ship in smoke and flames between the mountains.

Princess of metal warped and bent beyond repair.

He made his way through the wreckage.

He felt someone grab his shoulder. Zodak jumped back in surprise,quickly whirling around. His tattoos glowing brightly to find-

A woman.

A young woman,wearing a long dress, her brow hair in disarray, her head bleeding, a golden crown was sliding off her head.

She looked at him, a look of fear and sadness in her eyes.

She pushed something in his arms. He held ont whatever it was tightly, scared to let go.

The woman’s eyes slowly slid closed, Zodak caught her with his free hand, gently laying her on the ground, The woman smiled softly at him, pointing at the smal bundle in his arms, wrapped up in a fluffy pink blanket.

“His name is Adam.” She whispered.

Zodak gulped as he felt the woman’s life force leave her slowly.

“Please take care of him.” She begged softly.

  
The woman’s body went limp. 

Her eyes held a blank look.

Zodak jumped in surprise as he heard aloud wail erupt from the pink bundle in his arms.

He looked inside and saw a small baby, bright blue eyes and wisps of golden hair crying loudly. His pale skin, redded from the cold and crying as his chubby hands reached for the body that had once been his mother as Zodak closed the woman’s eyes.

Zodak bounced the babe in his arms, shushing softly trying to get his cries to subside.

“I know, I know.” He said gently to the boy.

He held the baby close to his chest. His heart breaking at the little one’s wails.

“I know what it’s like to lose someone to.” 

Zodak tightened the blanket around the baby, hoping to keep the blistering cold from hurting him.

As the former Cosmic Enforcer left the wreckage he looked back at the fallen mother, the queen.

“I’ll take care of him.”   
  
_ “I promise.” _

  
  



End file.
